


Tampon Tales

by heatherlynn22



Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Sweetness, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherlynn22/pseuds/heatherlynn22
Summary: Early on in their relationship Jensen does something really nice for Quinn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in between "A Soldiers Heart" and "All that I'm Asking For" But if you haven't read those series's it will still make perfect sense! xo

 

 **Warnings:** None. All fluffy fluff.

 **Author’s Note:** Takes place early on in Jensen and Quinn’s relationship. Specifically in between the **[ “A Soldier’s Heart”](http://heather-lynn.tumblr.com/ASoldiersHeart)** and **[“All that I’m Asking For”](http://heather-lynn.tumblr.com/AllThatImAskingFor) ** But if you haven’t read them, no worries it will all still make perfect sense.

 **Special Thanks:** To [@alievans007](https://tmblr.co/mgh2wzjh4HmK8wRc_pRHvKA) for being a sweetheart and tagging me [**this post**](http://heather-lynn.tumblr.com/post/151501371223/alievans007-poetic-guys-buying-their) that inspired the story. Thank you to [@daisyjm75](https://tmblr.co/mWDEzFoSjjh_ef4kLBe4iCw) for co-writing her awesome Casey Dean OC from **[“You Know You Love Me.”](http://heather-lynn.tumblr.com/post/152368074923/you-know-you-love-me-by-daisyjm75chapter)** I can’t wait to do more crossovers between our stories! And always thank you to my beautiful beta cupcake [@ariallane](https://tmblr.co/mkYQVmH4b3yfVUmTSq1I27Q) xo

##  **[Tampon Tales](http://heather-lynn.tumblr.com/post/152395101133/warnings-none-all-fluffy-fluff-authors-note) **

Jensen hasn’t seen Quinn smile all morning. This was rare. He’s asked her countless times if she’s okay and each time she dismissed him and told him that she’s fine. But the way that she clenched her jaw when she answered him made him feel like “fine” was code for _“fuck off dude._ ”

She was terrible at hiding her emotions. Her big blue eyes gave everything away. They had only been dating for maybe a month and a half but he was getting pretty good at reading her. He didn’t want their Saturday to be ruined. He was racking his brain trying to think of something he could do to cheer her up.

Waking up at her place has felt like Christmas morning for a while now, especially on the weekends. Knowing that he had the whole day to spend with Quinn and the boys made him happier than hacking into a high tech security system.

Quinn was stubborn, but finally gave in and realized that Cooper and Jackson were more than comfortable with him being over all time. She stopped waking him up in a panic and forcing him out the door before the sun was up. He couldn’t tell you how many times he tripped on a squeaky dog toy and almost got found out. All of his special forces training went out the window in those early hours of the morning.

Looking back, he’s pretty sure that he was trying to get caught. He knew from their first night together that he wanted a serious relationship with her. It was important to him that the kids knew he was more than just the funny next door neighbor with the cool hair and the puppy they liked to play with.

It was strange that he had no problem committing to a girl that he hasn’t said “I love you” to yet. There was just something about her that made him throw all of those conventional dating rules out the window. He didn’t second guess any of it. It felt right.

Turns out, the joke was on them. Cooper and Jack already knew that he was dating their mom and bless their little hearts, they were downright thrilled about it.

One morning at around 5:30 am they were woken to the sound of little giggles coming from the foot of Quinn’s bed. Cooper and Jackson had joined forces and were trying to surprise them with breakfast in bed. They were totally busted.

He couldn’t believe he didn’t hear them banging around in the kitchen, they were like little ninjas. After that morning, Quinn gave up trying to hide their relationship from them and let him spend the night and wake up with her every morning. Lucky Charms and burnt toast have never tasted so good before.

In the beginning he had wanted Quinn so badly, he didn’t really consider the consequences. He was more worried about Clay killing him for hitting on his kid sister then having to play a real part in Cooper and Jackson lives.

But the more time that he spent with them the more he discovered that Cooper and Jack were a really cool unexpected bonus. They’ve been his little buddies since they moved in next door, but now that he’s dating their mom, they grew on him and started to occupy a giant chunk of his heart. If he wasn’t thinking about Quinn he was thinking about the boys.

Turns out, being around kids everyday wasn’t rocket science. Or it could be that Cooper and Jack made it really easy. They weren’t just any kids. They were Quinn’s kids, it took very little effort to gel with them. Maybe coolness was genetic?

He found himself jumping in with both feet and wanting to; for lack of a better word; “parent” them. It’s not like they stopped goofing around together, they were the silliest kids he’s ever met. But he started to feel more responsible for them and noticed how much they looked up to him.

He liked zipping up their coats and helping them brush their teeth at night. He held their hands when they crossed the street and always watched out for them and tried to make sure they didn’t get hurt. Tucking them in at night was something that he never thought he’d look forward to, but he has rushed home from work every night this month to make sure he could read to them.

He was falling for the three of them so fast, it was hard to hold back. They began to heal broken parts of him that he had ignored for years.

He hasn’t been back to his condo in a few weeks. He really didn’t have to. Quinn did his laundry and had incorporated his favorite foods into her shopping list. He hated that condo anyway. He had been planning on moving to somewhere cheaper before Quinn moved in next door and was so fucking happy that he didn’t have time to go through with it.

So far Duke, his new puppy, has spent more of his little life under Quinn’s roof then his own. Duke and Daisy were inseparable and he was pretty sure that his little Boston Terrier liked her and the boys more than he liked him anyway.  

It was cool kissing her goodbye every morning before he left for work and knowing that he was going to see her when he got home. He thanked his lucky stars that work hasn’t called him away all month. Usually he’s chomping at the bit to get back out into the field. Quinn changed all that.

He’s been able to spend every night sleeping beside her, or with her half draped on top of him, whatever the case may be. Sleeping with her was surprisingly easy, it’s like they have been sleeping next to each other for years. Their bodies were naturally in tune with each other and just seemed to fit. He noticed that he hasn’t had a PTSD nightmare since he started sleeping in her bed. That couldn’t be a coincidence.

He felt like such a sappy romantic tool when he woke up before her and watched her sleep. But laughed and cut himself a break at when he caught his little dork doing the same thing to him one morning.

The four of them quickly started to feel like a family and he wasn’t freaked out at all. The only thing that bothered him out was how much of his old life he could easily give up for her and the boys. That disturbed him. He hasn’t been able to reconcile with the fact that he could give up everything he’s worked for for a girl he’s known for maybe two months.

But her place was where he wanted to be. He was hopeful that one day soon he’d move in with them permanently. She was his home. He wanted them to be his future. No more mission to mission. It was trippy for him to think like that, he almost felt like an adult.

The boys were playing in their room and the two of them were chilling on the couch in a comfortable silence. He was watching the football game and she had her laptop open and was working on the notes she got from her editor. He would glance over at her from time to time and wonder what she was thinking. He loved watching her work, he was barely paying attention to the game.

For the most part she seemed annoyed and a little sad. He was worried for a minute that he had fucked up somehow. But she was wearing his favorite Patriots hoodie and was sharing her ice cream with him. Not something that would happen if she was mad at him.

“Are you ever going to tell me what’s wrong babe?”

_“Ugh.”_

She looked adorable, he just wished she didn’t look so sad every two minutes. She was a little pale but it was cool to see her fresh faced with no makeup on. Her long hair was piled up high on the top of her head in a messy bun. She sighed and pouted at his question and stuffed a huge spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

He chuckled at her when she closed her laptop and retreated into the neck of his hoodie like a turtle instead of answering him.

“What is it?” he was playfully curious now. “Are you okay?” he couldn’t hide the cheerful mirth in his voice. She was so cute.  “You can’t hide in there forever QBall. Did I do something?”

“No. Of course not. I’m just on my period and I feel like crap, Mr. Nosey.”

“Oh… _shiiit_.” he wasn’t sure what to say.

He was sorta grateful that her head was still stuck inside his big hoodie and she couldn’t see how confused and ridiculous he looked.

He’s pretty close with his little sister Annie and Casey his childhood best friend is a chick but it’s not like this is a topic that they all sit around and talk about over a couple of beers.

“Ummm. Well that’s Captain Nosey.” he turned off the tv and hesitantly reached over and patted her on the back like a tool.

She leaned into his side and he wrapped his arms around her. Her head was finally emerging from inside his large hoodie.

“Are you okay? Are you in pain? I don’t really know what the protocol is here. I usually tune out when I see those tampon commercials come on TV.”

She started laughing and he chuckled along with her.

“Well I’m not planning on wearing white or doing any cart wheels and twirling in slow motion on the beach.”

“Ha! No? They make it look like so much fun! I’ll twirl in slow motion wit cha!”

“You’re an idiot!” she laughed hard into his chest and squeezed him tight.

“I’m your idiot.” He kissed the top of her head and was so proud of himself for making her laugh.

“Well it’s not as much fun as they make it look on tv. At least not for me. Everyone is different. Some months are worse than others. I was thinking of talking to my doctor and maybe getting the depo-provera shot now that I’m sexual active again.”

“ _Very_ active!” he teased and squeezed her a little tighter. He could barely keep up with her insatiable sexual appetite. But he was having a hell of a time trying.

“Ha ha very funny.”

“Hey, I’m not complaining.”

“What do you think?”

“About you jumping my bones every night? I’m totally for it. Please continue. My bones love it when you jump them.”

“About the shot dummy.” she playfully smacked him in the tummy and he pretended to be hurt before he pulled her closer to him and ran his nose up the inside of her neck.

“Dude, I dunno. It’s up to you. Is it safe?”

“Yeah, but there’s possible side effects, like with anything. But I won’t have to go through this every month.” she added with a miserable groan.

“I’m game. No crazy periods and no condoms! What’s not to love?” he had laughter in his voice and joyfully shook her as he giggled. A huge smile spread across his face and for a second he truly did feel like a kid on Christmas morning.

He looked down at her in his arms when he felt her tense and stop breathing. Her big blue eyes met his and he immediately felt like an asshole. She looked horrified and shocked and seemed at a total loss for words.

His heart sank. He completely misread the situation and tried to backpedal as best he could.

“Ah fuck. No… I mean…we don’t have to…I shouldn’t have assumed… I’m not pushing or anything…I just thought that since…ahh fuck. It’s okay. Condoms _arrre_ … condoms are nice? I mean, I’m just happy that you let me fuck you in the first place ya know?”

Her mouth was still open like she was trying to form words. He swallowed hard and shook his head in regret. All the air left his lungs and he had to look away from her. He felt so deflated. This was it. He knew that he was going to fuck up at some point and lose her.

“I’m sorry. Quinn. I’m fucking dumb.” he coughed and tried to clear the hard lump from his throat. “Do you want me to go back to my place?”

“NO! No don’t be sorry.” the idea of him beating himself up made her feel like an asshole.

She reached up and lovingly stroked his cheek and played with his beard. He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand.

“I’m the dumb one J. I just… ummm.”

He sweetly smiled at her and waited for her to finish her thought.

“You know it’s been a long time for me. I haven’t had sex in like…” she leaned towards him and lowered her voice like it was some kind of dirty secret, even though they were the only ones in the room other then the two puppies snoring on the other end of the couch. “… _four years!”_

He smirked at her and leaned in even closer to conspire with her. Their foreheads were almost touching and he tried not to laugh.

“I _already_ know that silly.” he whispered loudly. “And I’m pretty sure that Duke can keep a secret…dunno about Daz though? She’s pretty sneaky. I got my eye on you!” 

He pointed his finger at the little half awake french bulldog and made a mean face at her. She huffed at him and nestled into Duke shoulder.

“I’m just nervous.” she sighed and ignored his jokes. Nervous was her code for scared. “I want to do this right. I want to do US right. It’s been a little over a month now _annnnd_ … well I’m not sleeping with anyone else.”

“Good to know. Since we’ve spent every day together since our first date.”

She smiled and playfully knocked on the side of her head to tease him. He swiftly pulled her arm down to stop her. He hated being reminded that she got knocked unconscious on their first date. He hasn’t told her that he’s dreamed about it a few times since it happened and that it’s been the main focus of his last three therapy sessions.

Whenever he thinks about that night, he has an urge to kiss her head. He pulled her closer to him and gave in to his impulses and pressed his lips to her temple. He breathed in deep and smelled her apple scented shampoo. He tried to remind himself, yet again, that she was okay.

She pulled away from his embrace and looked at him expectantly with big puppy dog eyes. He knew that she was waiting for him to reassure her that he committed to her and wasn’t sleeping with anyone else. If she only knew how completely devoted he was to her, she wouldn’t feel the need to ask.

“Look, I dunno what I can say that I haven’t already said to you babe. I meant what I said before.” he sighed and hated that her face fell and she started to look disappointed.

Fuck. He felt weak. He knew he should just say the words, and tell her that he loved her but he chickened out.

“There’s no one else Quinn.” he lifted her chin up so that she was looking at him. “Duh silly. I’m all in remember?” he saw her eyes light up at his words and it pulled on his heart strings. The way she looked at him sometimes made him feel ten feet tall.  “I promise. I’m in this 100%. All I want is you.”

“So I’m your main bitch?”

“HA!” he barked out a loud laugh and nodded his head in agreement. “Yes. QBall you’re my main bitch.”

She sat up on her knees and he kissed her smiling lips. He cupped her face and they continued softly kissing and exploring each other mouths. The soft smack of their lips and the snoring of the pups was the only sound in the room. It was patient and sweet, she was getting a lot better at not crushing his glasses against his face while they made out.

There was no urgency. They were both communicating their feelings for each other and making sure that the other was okay. She softly raked her nails through his short spiky hair and was delighted when he responded with a low groan from the back of his throat. They were still learning how to touch each other. Each lesson became more rewarding then the next.

He fell back into the couch and pulled her body flush against his without taking his lips off hers. He ran his hand down and under his stolen Pats hoodie and felt her soft warm back. His heart started to beat faster and he found himself needing to touch every inch of her body. But the unmistakable sound of a whining dog needing to be let outside suddenly interrupted them.

“Duke!” he whined into the side of her neck. “Man’s best friend my ass.”

“Oh Please. Don’t act like you were cockblocked by a puppy. I’m not exactly feelin’ up to jumping your bones today if you know what I mean.”

‘Shit, your period. Gotcha.” he rolled out from underneath her and let Duke and Daisy out through the sliding glass patio doors. “How do you feel? Like for real?”

“I’ll live. I’m just crampy and tired. I wanna go back to bed, but I have to go to the store.”

“I can do that. Whadda need QBall?” he clapped his hands and vigorously rubbed them together and waited for instructions.

“We’re out of bananas and milk. I need fresh bread for dinner tonight. The usual stuff. But I need more tampons. You don’t have to go J, I’m just being a baby.”

“Naw I got this.” he was stoked that there was something he could do to help. “You’re _MAH_ baby!”

He lunged towards her and scooped her up off the couch and into his arms. She giggled while he carried her down the hall towards her bedroom. How could he still manage to make her feel special when she felt like crap?

“You’re so dramatic!”

“Uh. Yeah. You’ve met me right?” he placed her softly on the bed and kissed her forehead.

“I love it Jensen. I wouldn’t change ya.”

Her breath caught in her throat when she realized what she has just said.

Oh shit.

A deep blush burned into her cheeks and she started to panic.

The words just spilled out. Granted she didn’t say the big “I love you” but it was close enough to embarrass her. She cared about Jensen more than she ever thought she would care about any one again. But the last thing that she wanted to do was move too fast. She couldn’t let herself fall in love with him after only a month together.

Her and her ex husband Ryan had met, married, and had Cooper in under a year. It was a disaster and they divorced shortly after she had Jack. They had their own unique problems but looking back she was sure that it was rushing their relationship exacerbated them.  She was going to fight like hell to make sure that her and Jensen didn’t share a similar fate.

But here she was, fucking up and using the “love” word. She did her best to ignore the nagging voice coming from her heart. The voice that kept telling that despite her best efforts to slow things down she was already head over heels in love with her smart and funny spikey haired special ops soldier boyfriend.

Jensen just smiled down at her and tucked some hair that had fallen out of her messy bun behind her ear. The look in his eyes was so warm and understanding, she started to calm down. It was funny how hyper excitable Jensen had a special way about him that calmed her nerves.

He grabbed her grandmother’s “love blanket” from the chair in the corner of the room and spread it out over her legs. There he goes again, impressing her with his knowledge of all things that comfort her. She told Cooper and Jack that that blanket was special because it was  “made with love” and the name stuck. She didn’t mind that he teased her for having a “blanky” Afterall he was right.

“Can we talk about the condom thing after I see my doctor?”

He was taken aback that she had brought it up again and stood up a little straighter.

“Of course. We can keep using them I don’t mind. For real.”

“I trust you Jake. I really do. I don’t hate the idea of ditching them if we’re still being safe.”

“It’s up to you Quinn. I can get tested you know? You don’t have to feel bad about asking me to do that.” he took a deep breath and ran his hand down his chin.  “Look, I just really want you to know that I’ll never hurt you. It’s important to me that you know that.”

She smiled sweetly at him. They both knew what he was talking about. The least of her ex husband’s sins was that he cheated on her numerous times. Jensen was being so considerate.

She nodded and felt tears form in eyes, he was too good to her. She felt a pang of guilt run through her chest. He shouldn’t have to shoulder all her past trauma like he does. She didn’t feel worthy of him.

“I’ll call and make an appointment on Monday and we’ll talk about it then ok?”

“Sure thing. I’ll bring the nuggets with me to the store. Let you crash for a bit. I’ll take your hatchback.” he watched her get comfortable in the bed and wished he could read her mind.

“Keys are by the phone. Drive safe.”

“No drag racing?” he asked with mock seriousness.

“Newflash. You’re not gunna win in that thing. Dude.”

He laughed and kissed her goodbye. As soon as his lips touch hers that hunger came back and threatened to engulf him. He flicked his tongue across her full bottom lip and she granted him access to her mouth. Their lips kissed with their own unique rhythm while tongues softly caressed and dancing. She started to pull him down towards the bed and he managed to pull away before he gave in.

“Shit.” he took a deep breath and tried to shake off what he was feeling but he could still taste her in his mouth. He immediately regretted pulling away.

“Try and get some rest babe.”

She saluted him and he headed out to collect the kids.

He knocked on the kids bedroom door and Cooper and Jackson were not impressed that he had interrupted their lego building to go the store with him. But after a short protest he had them laughing and in their coats and shoes.

Even at their brattiest he still got a kick out of them. He could have sworn that he saw Quinn make the exact same adorable pouty face not 30 minutes ago on the couch while she was eating ice cream.   

The supermarket wasn’t as busy as he thought it would be for a Saturday and the boys were in really good spirits. Jack refused to sit in the shopping cart and insisted that he was big enough to walk with his brother. He was getting a little too big for the cart anyway, but it was nice to have the little four year old hurricane contained.

Jensen set out into the grocery store and headed into the produce section. He didn’t bother making a list before he left the house, he was pretty confident that he had a general idea what everyone liked and what they were running low on.

The boys helped him pick out a few of the best apples. Of course Cooper took this responsibility too seriously so he had him hold open the bag and Jackson gingerly placed the apples he choose inside.

“One…twooooooo….freeeee.”

Jensen smirked and tried not to laugh at him. This was going to take forever. But it was worth it to see the boys working together.

He noticed an older lady needed to get to the apples and motioned for the boys to get out of the way. She smiled kindly as she passed them and he gave her a little nod.

“If you don’t mind me saying, you have beautiful children. It’s nice to see a patient father taking the time to teach his children about teamwork.”

Jensen stood there in a stunned silence. He held his breath and watched her collect her apples. He started to correct her but the words felt awkward in his mouth as if he couldn’t will himself to admit that they weren’t his kids.

He snapped out of his haze when he heard the boys bickered amongst each other over who’s turn it was to put their items in the cart.

“Hey hey little dudes. Quit fighting. You’re all gunna get your turn. We have a few more aisles to go down.”

“I wanna ‘elp too Coop!” Jackson had enough of his big brother trying to control everything.

“Come ‘er Jack Attack.” Jensen scoop up the little angry four year and put him on his shoulders. He was cursing himself for not making him sit in the cart.

“You navigate, turn my head and I’ll walk wherever you point me.” Jacksons temper was forgotten as they played their little game. “Coop, you help me push the cart k.”

After a little lecture on how Jack should be using his new navigational powers for good instead of evil, they managed to pick up all the items they needed in the main part of the store.

Now he needed to get Quinn her tampons. How hard can this be?

He rounded the corner with the kids in tow and stared at the intimidating giant display.

“Wow. They’re not messin’ around are they guys?”

“Whadda are day for J?” Jackson sounded puzzled above him.

“Ummm.” he took him his shoulders and placed him beside his brother. This was not something he was prepared to answer in the slightest so he dodged the question. “Your Mom. They’re for ladies.”

He scanned the shelves and tried to make head or tails out of what he was seeing. The boys were getting antsy and wanted to get back home to their legos, but he was no closer to figuring this out. Come on. He’s cracked harder codes then this.

There were so many different sizes and brands. Pantie liners? Does she need those too? These ones don’t have an applicator. Is an applicator necessary? A cup? What the fuck is that for?

He felt a pair of eyes on him and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He slowly looked over his shoulder and some dude was looking at him funny. He stood up straighter and met the man’s gaze while he squared his shoulders. He stood tall and narrowed his eyes and didn’t look away. The man seemed to shrink and turned on his heels and walked away rather quickly.

Jensen felt dumb and a little embarrassed for staring down the guy. He was uncomfortable and out of his element. He just wanted to get this over with and spend the rest of the weekend hanging out with his girl.

“Deezs J! Deezs ones!” Jack interrupted his thoughts and came running up and handed him a giant bulk size package of sanitary pads. He could barely get his little arms around it.

“These have wings. See?” Cooper looked so proud of himself. “I know that word. Mommy will like these ones, the package is pink. She loves pink.”

Jensen puffed out a little laugh. He couldn’t fault the little guys logic. He squatted down to his level and returned his big bright smile.

“That’s really sweet Coop. But we’re not picking out a present for her, I’ll figure it out okay bud.”

“You’re really smart J. I know you’ll get it.”

Jensen felt a swell of pride squeeze his chest. He just looked at the little shaggy haired five year old for a moment and gave him a little nod.

He could have sworn that another guy was giving him a smug snobby look. It was time to call in some reinforcements before a fight broke out.

He took his cell phone out of the back pocket of his jeans and dialed his little sister’s number.

“You’ve reached Annie Peterson’s cell phone, leave me a message and I will return your call.” he could heard his niece Alyssa in the background laughing at something.

“Hey punk, it’s me. Just trying to figure something out. I’ll see you tomorrow for Lyssa’s game, I’m bringing Q and boys. I’ll talk ta ya later.”

She must be working. She’s been trying to pick up extra shifts at the hospital for a few months now.

There was no way that she was going to call Jolene, Pooch’s girlfriend. He’d never live it down with the guys.

Casey!

 **Jensen:** Case. I need UR help.

He waited a few seconds and heard a reply.

“Boys, stay where I can see you okay.”

 **Casey:** Hey Loser, What’s up?

 **Jensen:** I need to buy my GF tampons and I’m in WAY over my head

 **Casey:** LOL

 **Jensen:** Thanks

 **Casey:** She’s got you buying her tampons? She got you whipped already?

 **Jensen** : It’s not like that. R U gunna help or what?

 **Casey** : why me?

 **Jensen:** cause u r a girl and u have sex with girls. I figured you’d be an expert.

 **Casey:** Thanks? I think.

 **Jensen:** Wait? why r they so fucking expensive?

 **Casey:** It’s the way a male run economy works. It’s just one of the many sucky things we gotta deal with.

 **Jensen:** I mean, you HAVE to buy them. I don’t know much, but I know that you can’t turn your period off to save money. It doesn’t seem fair.

 **Casey:** You wanna burn your bra with me Loser? It sucks I know. There’s money to be made off our misery.

 **Jensen:** What do I buy? How many do I buy?

 **Jensen:** Christ this box has over 100 of em in there. Do I even want to know what you use a cup for? WTF what size do I get?

He started typing out something explaining how tight she was but had enough sense to erase that part before he sent it.

 **Casey:** LOL Look you gotta call her. Every girl’s vagina is different.

 **Jensen:** I wanted to let her sleep, I’m gunna have to wing it.

 **Casey:** Good Luck Loser!! It’s your death!

 **Jensen:** I mean it dude. I really want you and Leise to met her and her kids.

He stood there and stared at his phone waiting for his best friend’s response. The boys were amusing themselves and playing a little jumping game on the floor tiles. Cooper was being an awesome big brother and was letting Jack win.

He asked her and Leise to make the trip down from NY city to meet Quinn a few times now. He could sense that she was stalling. He’s known her since he was 14, there’s not much that she can hide from him even over text message.

 **Casey:** Work is really busy right now. I gotta go Jake. Good luck tampon shopping.

 **Jensen:** Tell Leise I said hey.

 **Casey:** Will do!

“Excuse me? Can I help you with anything?”

He spun around on his heel and recognized the voice as the nice lady from the produce section.

“I’m sorry, you just looked a little lost.”

“That obvious huh?”

“A little.”

———————————————————-

Quinn was woken up by the sound of the dogs jumping off the foot of her bed and running down the hallway. Jensen and the boys must be back.

She sat up and stretched her arms up high above her head and started to roll her neck. She slept way too hard. She could hear the sounds of paper bags rustling and the boys giggling and greeting the puppies. They were probably jumping all over them.

“Hey there pretty lady! Sleep well?” Jensen had a bounce in his step as he strolled into her room.

“Too well.” she yawned. “Whats all this stuff?”

He had two large shopping bags in his hands and a huge proud smile on his face. She beamed when she saw a bouquet of pink and yellow gerber daisies poking out of one of the bags.

“You would not believe the day I had babe.”

She quickly looked at her watch.

“You’ve been gone for maybe an hour? We’re the boys okay?”

“Oh yeah the nuggets were awesome. Dude! Buying tampons is more difficult than most combat missions I’ve run.”

She laughed and scanned the bags he was holding.

“You didn’t buy like fifty boxes did you?”

“Nooooo. But that was honestly my Plan B.” he dropped the bags at the foot of her bed and fished out two boxes. “I got here a multi pack and a pack of regulars. We figured it would cover all the bases. And here’s some Midol just in case”

“Good call.”

“I thought so.”

“We figured?”

“Me and Helen.”

“You’re pickin’ up chicks while buying tampons? That’s a first.”

She was teasing but he didn’t laugh and gave her a raised eyebrow and a pointed look.

“Sorry.” She got the hint, he didn’t find cheating jokes very funny. “What else did ya get?” she sat up on her knees and tried to look inside the two bags.

“Helen, the nice little old lady with seven grandchildren, saved my ass and told me what to get. She also suggested a bunch of other goodies for you but I could just give ‘em to her…I’m sure she’s hit menopause already though…” he couldn’t quite keep a straight face and started chuckling at her.

“You sush! I want my goodies.”

He pulled a large box out of one of the bags and dramatically showed it off like one of the models from the Price is Right .

“Heating pad. I think Duke ate the cord on your last one. I’ve been meaning to replace it for you.” he tossed her the box.

“You don’t need to do that J. He’s my dog too.”

She ripped the box open and missed his shocked expression. Her admitting that they shared a dog hit him really hard and took his breath away for a second. Hearing her talk like that was awesome, he wanted to share everything with her.

He shook his head and snapped out of it and rummaged through the other bag. He pulled out all her favorite candy and she squealed and clapped her hands like a seal. Sour Patch Kids, Twizzlers, Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups it just kept coming and coming.

“There’s more ice cream in the fridge too, and I bought cookie dough for tonight.”

“You tryin’ ta fatten me up?”

“Helen called it comfort food.”

She spotted a bag that he hadn’t pulled out.

“Awww! Chocolate covered pretzels too? You’re amazing Jensen!!”

They both went for the bag at the same time. He was faster than she was and held them protectively against his chest.

“These weren’t for-” he didn’t finish his sentence and reluctantly tossed them to her.

She placed the bag aside and walked on her knees across the bed to where he was standing.

“Thank you so much. You comfort me babe.” she ran her hands up his chest and around his neck. She quickly kissed the corner of his mouth and played with the soft hair on the back of his neck.

“I’ll share all my goodies with ya. You’re all the sugar I need.” she gave him a sweet smile when he puffed out a shy little laugh.

He looked down at her through his long lashes and wrapped his arms around her waist. That voice from her heart crept back up. She was falling hard for this man, it was becoming almost impossible to ignore.

Maybe it was the hormones, but she decided to confess how she felt about him.

“Jake I-”

He placed a finger on her lips and smiled his bright mischievous smile.

“How does this sound? Netflix. Sweatpants. Cookies.” with each word her smile got bigger and bigger. “My hands. Your butt.” she burst out with infectious giggles. “Date night.”

“Date night. You’re on.”

——————————————-

Thanks again to [@alievans007](https://tmblr.co/mgh2wzjh4HmK8wRc_pRHvKA) for tagging me in [**this post**](http://heather-lynn.tumblr.com/post/152340373168/another-thing-chrisjensen-would-say-to-the-oc) that inspired the ending! xo

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! xo


End file.
